The Bump
by Ella EH EH EHx3
Summary: Some call it fate, others say it's the right time and the right place. Was it an accident that Troy walked into Gabriella's boutique or was it destiny? TxG
1. Conception

So, I lied when I said that it would be a couple of weeks. I needed to get this out of my system and write. I haven't been sleeping much lately... too much on my damn mind. You know how that is, right guys? Anyways, here's my new story. I hope you like it! And please read and review! I love you guys, and I hope you like this as much as you liked Blame It On The Rain. I have a thing for naming my stroies after songs, but this ones named after a conversation I had with my manager at work, and you'll see why in the later chapters. But... I was inspired by this story when I was at work the other day.. on my day off when I ran into someone from elementary school! Anyway, I don't wanna give too much away. ;) ENJOY!

* * *

_Gabriella was shaking in her tiny All-Star Converse as she was pushed into a dimly lit closest by her tiny group of friends._

_As her dark eyes adjusted to the new light, she met the bright blue of the boy who stared back at her. Troy Bolton, the heartbreaker of the fifth grade. The boy every girl wanted to be pushed into Chad's closet with. He and Gabriella had been pushed into the Danforth's coat closest as a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven but right now, all Gabriella was thinking was she was as scared as Hell._

_She always thought Troy was cute. The way he smiled and his braces seemed to show. The gap between his two from teeth closing with due time. His shaggy brown hair was always messy as it hung below his ears. His bright blue eyes were her favorite part about the curious boy. hHe was nice but he didn't talk to her. It seemed to her every time he was around her, he went the other way. He had only said a few words to her here and there, then rushing off to be with his group of friends. Though, one day, when her lunch room parter didn't come to school, he helped her carry up the lunch boxes before recess. _

_The eleven year old Gabriella jumped at how bright Troy's beautiful eyes looked in the small dark space. His tasseled brown hair hug over his eyes, a small grin spreading across his chapped lips._

_"Are you okay?" The boy asked, his warm hand reaching out to touch the small girl._

_"Yeah," She shrugged lightly, as she saw the boy smile at her. "So, some friends, huh?" She grinned to, her perfect white teeth showing slightly, making a young basketball player glow with jealously, taking note that her teeth were perfect._

_A hearty chuckle escaped the lips of the boy, his braces glistening in the shadowed light. "Yeah," Troy chuckled at Gabriella's mood lightening joke. A silence falling between the two. She could hear the whispers on the other side of the door. Her heart racing at the thought of their friends talking about the pair. Breaking the silence, Troy spoke softly, "We're supposed to kiss now, I guess."_

_"Oh," Gabriella's hushed voice said, pushing her tiny hands into her hooded sweatshirt, starting to feel uncomfortable._

_"But only if you want too," The small boy added quickly, hoping to keep the situation from becoming even more awkward._

_"Yeah, I mean, what if they ask us about it?" She question softly, straightening out the red sweatshirt her hands were dug into._

_"Right," Troy agreed, another silence fell between the two. A cough erupted from the boy's throat, catching the attention of the tiny girl. Their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Gabriella nodded, giving him a look that would reassure him. His blue eyes closed softly, leaning into the small Latina. Soon, her eyes closed too, copying the actions Troy had just done. She leaned in to kiss the boy who stood slightly above her, her lips puckering at the thought of getting to kiss the cutest boy in the fifth grade. Their lips met for a brief moment as they were pressed together. Their hands helplessly as their side. Pulling apart, the two slowly opened their eyes, staring back into the other's curiously._

_"Well…" Gabriella sighed softly, her dark eyes looking awkwardly to her side. "That wasn't what I thought it was going to be," She confessed slightly. Troy let out a small laugh, nodding._

_"Yeah," He said softly, scratching the back of his neck. And as he dropped his hand down the side of his waist, his growing hands gripped the small sides of the eleven year old Latina, pulling her tiny body towards his larger one, pushing his lips down onto hers again, sending sparks through their bodies, in surprise. She responded, almost as though she had kissed someone before. But she hadn't. Only Troy moment before, and now. A second later, the two pulled apart. A small blush crept upon Gabriella's cheeks as she fought the urge to look into Troy's intoxicating eyes. "How was that?" He grinned at the Latina, pushing back his dark from his eyes._

_"It was-" Perfect. Awesome. Gossip worthy. Every girl's first kiss dream. As Gabriella began to tell the boy her reaction to the kiss, a light filled the tiny room, indicating their time in the small closest was over._

_"TIMES UP!" A bushy haired boy announced pulling the two from the dark space. "So, did you kiss her?" He questioned Troy, pulling him into the lighted living room of the Danforth house, leaving Gabriella to walk alone back to the space where the rest of their friends sat, waiting the arrival of the two._

_The shoulders of the boy shrugged, she could see the grin spreading across the Troy's face, letting his friend know that he had kissed the prettiest girl in the whole fifth grade. A girl Troy had silently had a crush on since the fourth grade science fair. When she had entered and won against all the boys who had boosted that a girl couldn't be as smart as all the boys. They were wrong when she was given the blue ribbon for first place. And from then, Troy realized that he was going to go out with the girl, but up until the small burst of confidence he had in the coat closet of his best friend, Troy had ran the other way when he saw the beautiful Latina walking his way._

_Troy's life changed later that night when Chad's mom dropped him off in front of his house. As he shuffled up the sidewalk of his off white house, daydreaming back to kissing the girl he had a crush on, he saw many of his father's belonging thrown across the green grass. His mind wondering as to why the things were spread across the yard. Her heard his mom and dad arguing, something that seemed to be the norm lately, but as he opened the front door of his house, he could feel it wasn't the same. He knew his family would never be the same again, and he blamed Jack Bolton for never being able to see Gabriella Montez the next day at school. He blamed his father for his trust issues. He blamed his father for having to move to another state. He blamed his father for his mother's unhappy life. And he blame Jack for the small fact that he would never believe in love._


	2. Fertilization

Here's chapter two! I hope you guys like this. And thank you for you reviews. I love you guys! :)

* * *

"What am I doing back in this town?" Troy mumbled, taking a step onto the heated sidewalk, letting the bright New Mexico sun hit him on his tan skin.

"Common Troy, it's not that bad," His best friend since birth reassured, patting him on the back as the two walked toward the rental car Troy had in his possession.

Troy had arrived in Albuquerque two days ago. Despite his will, Troy's mother had suggested he move back there. The reason why Troy didn't want to move back was all because of one man. And the reason why he moved back was because of that one man. Jack Bolton, the man Troy said he would never forgive for what he did to their family. The man Troy hated for his whole teenage life. The man that ruined his mother's life. The man Troy blamed for having so man trust issues and negative thoughts about love was sick. Deathly sick. He had been diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor three months prior to Troy moving back into New Mexico. And he was given a six months to a year to live.

Contacting his only son, Troy had ignored him for over two months until one day, Lucille answered Troy's cell phone out of curiosity. Stricken with the news of her ex-husband's conditions, she insisted Troy visit his father. It took Troy over a month to fully take his father's last dying wish into consideration. Troy had decided to move to Albuquerque to be with his father in his final months.

"I guess man," Troy shurgged, slipping into the passenger seat of his rental car. Chad agreed to drive his blue eyed friend around for a couple of days, letting him get used to the town again. A town he hadn't been in over twelve years. The town he spent his childhood in.

Chad shot his best friend a look, his brows furrowing in the process, turning the car on. "You were gonna be here anyway," He reminded the twenty-four year old of his best friend's wedding that was in three weeks to the girl he dated all through his school, Taylor McKessie.

"I know, I just don't want to be here for the other reason," He said sourly, sinking into the seat, his brown tasseled hair falling into his beautiful blue eyes. A small groan escaped the lips of his best friend, slightly annoyed, his bushy hair flopping around as he checked his mirrors to see any oncoming traffic.

"I know, but he's dying," Chad chided back at his friend, letting the car roll down the small streets of New Mexico. "And everyone deserves a second chance,"

"Can we just not talk about him right now?" Troy snapped at his friend, his blue eyes shutting in annoyance.

"Whatever you say man," Chad let out a small chuckle, turning onto a busy road, lined with dinners and tiny shops. The sidewalks were crowded with families and couples gathering in front of stores and restaurants. Instantly, Troy's mind flashed back to the time when his dad would take him to his favorite diner at the end of the long strip.

"Is Hazel's still in business?" Troy asked Chad, turning slightly toward his friend, fixing the seatbelt that was across his chest.

"Yeah. I can't believe you remember that place. Remember when we would go there after every basketball game? Win or lose," Chad laughed at the small memory from their childhood.

Almost like it was being displayed on a giant screen, Troy saw the memories flash in his mind. Jack Bolton, his father, buying his and his best friend a giant pan of pizza. The pizza there filling their noses. The smell of the diner would be imprinted on their clothes. The two boys didn't seem to care though, because they loved the smell of that place.

"Yeah," He replied, also remembering his father was the one who took him there. The car stopped in front of the tiny boutique, Troy's blue eyes drifted upwards seeing a sign that read two tiny words. The Bump. His brows furrowed in a slight confusion, sending his friend a questioning look. "I don't remember this place being here,"

"Because it wasn't," Shutting off the car, Chad got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Realizing that his friend was still perplexed in the car, Chad looked into the car window, his bushy hair popping in as well. "You coming?"

"I guess," Troy shrugged, unbuckling his seatbelt, basically falling out of the car as he stumbled to his feet. As he made his way over to his friend, he was still confused. "What is this place?"

"Tay works here," He said pulling his friend by the arm into the small shop. As they opened the door a small bell went off to remind the workers there was someone there to assist them.

"Oh," Was all could escape Troy's mouth as he looked around the small store. He was surrounded in baby everything. Baby clothes. Baby pacifiers. Baby strollers. Baby cribs. Baby shoes. Baby socks. Baby everything. His blue eyes widen, realizing he was in a baby store.

"Welcome to The Bump," A voice filled Troy's air as he held a small one piece in his hand, still confused at the concept. "Do you need any help today?"

"Huh?" Turning slightly, Troy heard where the voice was coming from. A small Latina looked at him with a smile. Troy's already widen eyes began to expand more, the voice of the Latina filtering through his mind. Looking at the name tag that was pined to her chest, his blue eyes read a familiar name, Gabriella Montez. Owner.

"Don't mind him Brie. Troy's just in la la land," Chad joke softly, walking towards the back of the small store, knowing exactly where he was going. Leaving Troy with the first girl he ever kissed. The girl who didn't seem to remember him. As the blue eyes stared at the beautiful Latina in front of him, he paused, searching for the girl's dark brown eyes he hadn't forgotten.

"Troy?" Gabriella spoke softly, her brown eyes looking up at the blue for the first time.

"Gabriella?" The two erupted at the same time. Both growing quiet from the sudden outburst. The brunette looked down at her hands, growing shy from the beautiful stare that was being sent at her.

Troy's muscular hands pulling the small blue shirt towards his muscular body, looking down at the piece of clothing. "You… you remember me?" He asked softly, as he struggled to fold the small piece of clothing.

"Yeah," Gabriella blushed softly, taking the blue shirt from his hands, folding it with ease.

"Uh, thanks," He laughed softly, referring to Gabriella saving him messing up the shirt any longer, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had. Gabriella smiled shyly at him, slightly pushing past him to fix the small pile of baby clothes that were displayed before the two.

"No problem. It's my job," Her delicate voice filled Troy's ears making his insides turn at the thought of the first girl he kissed standing right in front of him. The first girl he ever had a crush on moving past him.

"So… you own this place?" Trying to make small talk, he shifted on his feet, taking in Gabriella's beauty. Her long brown hair was even more beautiful then it was the night of his best friends twelfth birthday party.

A small giggle escaped Gabriella's glossed lips as she straightened up the tiny shirts, "Yeah, we actually just opened up about three weeks ago,"

"It's nice," Troy complimented, his blue eyes looking around the small shop. Letting his eyes linger back on Gabriella for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Thanks," A blush creeping up on Gabriella's toned cheeks. "So… Chad said you just moved back,"

A tint of red crossed the cheeks of Troy, letting his twelve year old self reenter his body. "Yeah, I got back Monday night,"

"I heard about your dad," She looked at him through her dark brown eyes, sympathy filling her body as she looked at him.

"Yeah…" Trying not to sound annoyed, he took a deep breath. Letting the anger that he still held for his dad quiver slightly. Just as Gabriella went to open her mouth, the door of her shop flew open, indicating a new customer, followed by the ding of the bell.

"It was nice seeing you Troy. We'll have to catch up," She smiled at him, her beauty glowing off of her, as she touched his exposed arm. Her smile making his stomach to flips. As she slowly walked away from the only Bolton child, his blue eyes fell upon her bottom. Her round bottom that was hugged perfectly in her jeans, her brown hair falling to the middle of her back in bouncy curls.

'Yes we will,' Troy thought to himself, licking his lips at the thought of being able to reconnect with his old elementary school crush.


	3. Etymology

Well, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I love you guys! :)

* * *

Troy's gorgeous eyes stared back into the intoxicating pools of blue. He was going to see his father today. After twelve years, he was talking to his dad for the first time. See the man that tore their family apart. The dying man, that lived in an apartment by himself as he slowly withered away.

Sighing deeply, Troy's muscular hands straightens his wrinkled shirts slightly, "So, this is it," Speaking out loud to himself, he was preparing to see his father. The blue eyes that matched his. "You can do it Troy," He reassured himself, checking his hair in the mirror.

Troy could remember the night he came home from Chad's party after kissing the girl he had a crush on for over a year. As he stepped onto their paved walkway, he felt the tension building in his veins, as his piercing eyes looked around to see his fathers belongings lying across their green lawn.

_"Jack, we're not going to work this out!" Hearing his mother's voice scream in anger towards Troy's father._

_"We can work this out, Lucy, I love you," Jack pleaded with the love of his life, tears falling from his cobalt eyes. Reaching out towards her shaking figure. She snapped her arm back from his grasp, rejecting him completely. Her chocolate eyes raging with anger._

_"No. It's over Jack. Fucking over!" Her voice shouted towards Troy's father who stood in front of her, his once beautiful blue eyes, drained with sadness. Lucille's brown hair in a mess as she fought with her husband._

_As soon as the front door opened, revealing Troy's tiny figure, Lucille looked in the direction of their son. Her brown eyes widening slightly. "Troy," She gasped, rushing towards her twelve year old son, pulling him into her arms as she pushed past her husband._

_"Mom, dad? What's going on?" Troy wondered still being pulled by his mother, as she rushed to get away from her husband._

_"Your mother and I are getting divorced, Troy," Jack said regretfully, swallowing the regret, reaching out for his family members. Lucille pulled Troy and herself away from the wanting touch again._

_"Is it true?" Troy asked, looking at his mother, his blue eyes that were filled with hopefulness less than an hour ago at Chad's party now filled with tears. She nodded, looking at Troy's father again with a slight disgust._

_"Your father and I are separating," She said softly, pushing back the brown hair that fell into Troy's blue eyes that matched her husbands. Tears seemed to fall from both of the beautiful blue eyes. Something that broke Lucille's heart. "I packed your bags. We're leaving in the morning."_

_"What about school? And my friends?" Troy's blue eyes widening slightly, wondering about the girl he had kissed earlier that night again._

_"You'll make new friends," His mother tried, pushing her son towards his room._

_"I like the friends I have now," He retorted, turning to face his mother, his blue eyes staring at her with a slight hint of anger._

_"This is all your father's fault," She scoffed in the direction of the batter Bolton man that stood at the bottom on the steps. Her voice traveling towards the lost man._

Troy remembered those words even now. Twelve years later as he mentally prepared himself to see the man who had ruined their family. The man that caused for much grief and heartache.

Stepping out of the rental car, Troy shut the door. His blue eyes drifting up towards the apartment building his father was living in. He scanned the neighborhood, his bright eyes looking for any familiar memories.

Could he turn back now? Was it too late? No and yes because his father was waiting outside of the building, wanting to see his only son. The only son he had ever had. The blue eyes caught each other, bringing the pair back to the final morning when they saw each other. The final moment when Troy hadn't quiet understood why he was moving away from his father. Why he was moving away from his best friends. From his school. From his crush, Gabriella.

"Troy…" Jack's once manly voice was now softened, his once lively eyes dying as he did. But they seemed to brighten when they met his sons for the first time in over twelve years.

Clearing his throat, he looked at his father who was getting closer to him. His old body clad in a pair of roomy sweat pants and an oversized sweatshirt that seemed to hang off of his body. The once full head of hair was gone. His shiny head reflecting in the sun light. "Dad," The words seemed to struggle as they left his mouth, hoping he grab them and stuff them and put the three letter word back.

"Hi son," He greeted Troy, pulling his muscular body close to his for an embrace, something Troy didn't expect. Troy once remembered his father towering over him, now he was only a few inches shorter than the sick man. Slowly, Troy wrapped his arms around his father, letting the embrace over come him. "It's so good to see you Troy, I've been waiting so long," Jack said softly, pulling back from the long embrace.

"Yeah…" Troy's voice trailed off as he scanned his sickly father up and down. "Aren't you warm?"

Jack let out a small laugh, which seemed to sound the same when Troy let out a small laugh. "This medicine they have me on always seems to make me cold and tired." Jack sighed, his sad eyes closing as Troy stared directly at his father's figure. "More tired than cold," He said almost as if he had told a million people this before.

A silence fell between the two. Troy didn't think his father would be in so much pain, given the fact that his doctors told him he had up to a year to live. Even if he didn't like his father very much, he still felt terrible. "Thanks for coming, Troy," Jack's voice low as his dark eyes met his sons. "I know you said you couldn't stay long, but thank you," He repeated, pulling his son in for another long embrace.

"You're welcome dad," He let out a exasperated sigh, letting his strong arms wrap around his weak father, taking the sick man into his embrace. He did miss his dad, even if he thought he ruined what was left of the Bolton family.

* * *

"So you guys hugged?" Chad's voice filled Troy's ears as they made their way over of an unfamiliar part of Troy's past.

"Twice. Where are we?" He questioned, as his blue eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Tay and Brie's,"

"Brie? As in Gabriella?" His heart fluttering at that thought of the beautiful brunette who he had talked to only three days prior.

"That's the only Gabriella I'm friends with," Chad reminded lightly, pulling into the parking building of the apartments that seemed to have plenty of attendants. "These apartments are pretty nice. You should rent from here,"

Chad was bringing up the simple fact of moving out of the small one room place he had now simply because he was getting married in two and a half weeks and Troy was still crashing on his couch.

"Yeah I'll look into it," He said interested only in the fact a beautiful brunette would be living in the same building as he was.

"Gabriella's single," Stated bluntly from the source himself, it caught Troy off guard as he looked at his best friend who had parked his old car in his regular parking space. Furrowing his eye brows as his best friend, he seemed confused at the sudden outburst.

"Okay? And?" Seeming uninterested in the information Chad had just given him, he made mental notes, writing down every single detail about his first kiss.

"Well, you just seemed to stare at her ass A LOT the other day. I just figured I'd let you know she's not seeing anyone,"

"I'm not interested," Troy stated in a matter of fact way, pushing his car door open, removing himself from the old beat up car Chad's dad had given him.

"Really? You're gonna tell me that you're not interested in Gabriella Montez?" Raising his eye brow towards his attractive blue eyed friend, he didn't believe a word that would escape his mouth.

"Yup, cause I'm not. I don't date man," He reminded his friend of something he never did. Something he swore he'd never get himself involved with. Love. "Or love," He added quickly, his cool voice sounding so cold.

"Just because your parents didn't work out doesn't mean that you and Gabriella won't," Chad fought back with Troy as they made their way into the unfamiliar apartment complex Taylor and Gabriella lived in together.

"It's not just that my mom was fucked over, dude. I just don't believe in love. And I mean, if I know something doesn't exist, why even try proving it?" Shrugging his shoulders, he left his bushy haired friend to retort to his question.

"You'll never know unless you try," He commanded him softly, reminding him about the advice Troy gave him the first time he wanted to ask Taylor to the Spring Formal at East High. A school Troy wanted to go to. "I mean look at me and Taylor," Chad grinned, letting a groan escape Troy's lips as Chad's fiancé was brought up again in a conversation. "If you never would've told me that in ninth grade, I never would've had the balls. And I could still be bumming it with Papa and Mama Danforth. My parents thank you everyday dude," Chad joked, as they reached the shared apartment.

"It's different for you, you're optimistic, I've seen what love can do. And I promised myself the night I came home and saw all my dad's shit spread across the front yard that I'd never attach myself to someone," He confessed as Chad dug his right hand deep into his pocket, fishing for key to Taylor and Gabriella's apartment.

"I can't change your mind, Troy. It's gonna take the right person," The dark skinned boy sighed, turning the key in the hole to open the door to the two bedroom apartment.

"TAYLOR! BRIE!" The bushy haired young man yelled loudly, catching Troy off guard, causing him to jump slightly. This caused a small giggle to escape an unknown mouth. Troy's blue eyes searching for the laugh he heard. His beautiful eyes met the brown of a certain beautiful Latina. A small smirk on her face.

"Did Chad scare you?" Her soft voice erupted from her mouth as she looked directly into Troy's breath taking eyes. A small chuckle left Troy's mouth as he inched closer to the small brunette, his eyes never leaving hers for a second.

"No, he's just… crazy," Troy said lightly, his voice low. "Unexpected," He finished, standing in front of the brunette, as her small body was leaned against the wooden counter of the small kitchen.

"Yeah, he's crazy," Her low voice mimicked the young man's as she locked eyes with him. No more words were said between the two as their eyes seemed to pierce the other. Minutes passed that seemed like seconds to the two., lost as the blue stared into the brown.

"Okay guys," Chad announced loudly entering the small kitchen area, breaking up the small stare between the two, Taylor following suite behind him as they all gathered in the kitchen. "Do you guys wanna head out to eat?"

"Yeah…" Troy said softly, looking in the direction of his bushy haired friend, looking sideways at the girl who smirked lightly at the twenty-four year old in front of her.

"Let's go, I'm starving," Gabriella let out a small giggle, pulling the arm of Taylor towards an unknown room, her dark brown curls falling down past her shoulder. Troy's blue eyes seemed to linger as the two friends left the room.

"I know you're not staring at Taylor's ass," Chad snickered, as Troy's eyes shot his friend a look.

"Shut up," Troy snapped lightly, his blue eyes closing softly. He tried to erase the moment the two just had from his mind. He didn't want to remember the intense stare down the two had just had. He wanted to forget his attraction between the two. But he couldn't, even if he tried.


	4. Deviation

Well... here's chapter fouuuur! :) Thank you for your reviews. I love you guys. And I would really appreciate if you guys would leave me feed back or ideas for Troy and Gabriella! :) Thank you again.

* * *

"So you don't eat meat?" Troy raised his eye brow towards the girl who was seated directly next to him. "Like at all,"

Gigging slightly, Gabriella nodded, taking a sip of her water that was in front of her. "No meat."

"How long have you been a vegetarian?" Troy questioned slightly, sipping from the soda that was in front of him, copying Gabriella's actions.

Pressing her lips together, thinking back to when she had first decided to stop eating meat, she remembered the feeling she had. A slight drop in her stomach, though she played it cool, carrying on with a sentence. "Hmmm, about three years ago," Troy nodded, taking interest in what Gabriella was saying to him. A small grin touched Troy's mouth as he looked at the brunette's shyness.

"That's really cool." His white teeth flashed at the small woman sitting next to him. Gabriella noticed his once gapped teeth were now perfectly straight. His smile seemed to make the drop in her stomach turn into a flutter. His blue eyes she remembered seemed to be the same, only on a more handsome guy. His once long messy chestnut hair seemed to be more tamed. His smile sent the butterflies in her stomach inside. Something she didn't quite understand.

"I guess," She smiled back at him, looking back up towards her best friend Taylor as her and Chad watched the two unfamiliar people get reacquainted, the smile playing on both of their faces.

"So, Troy," Taylor said cheerfully, gripping Chad's hand as the engaged couple sat by each other. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Laughing nervously, Troy bit his lip, looking towards his bushy haired friend then back at his fiancée. A nervous cough left his mouth, as he spoke lowly, avoiding the eye contact from the brunette who was stationed next to him. "Uh. No I don't really date,"

The small smile that was playing on Gabriella's lips seemed to disappear, as she shot her best friend a look that seemed to say 'I'm going to hang you later' her brown eyes widening from the question her best friend spit from her mouth. "Oh," Taylor shifted slightly in her seat, looking at her future husband, his expression a 'I told you so'.

This was going to be a long dinner, they all silently agreed in their head.

* * *

"Taylor, I can't believe you did that," Gabriella gritted her teeth slightly as they walked into their apartment building. Waving her hand, Gabriella's dark skinned friend dismissed the comment.

"It wasn't like I asked him to marry you," She retorted with a grin as they entered their messy apartment.

"You might as well have," The brunette snapped back at her friend, as she pulled her shirt over her head. The red shirt that made her body looked defined and curved was removed as she searched through her messy room for a comfortable sweatshirt.

"It's not that bad, Gab. Besides, maybe he's just better off. He has a lot of stuff on his plate right now," Taylor brought up the situation about Troy's dying father. Gabriella's stomach turned slightly, thinking about someone she knows dying. Her heart dropping.

"Yeah… maybe he just needs friends right now," She agreed with her best friend, as she pulled a hoodie over her curved body, leaving her blouse completely forgotten on the floor.

"Friends are good," Taylor called from the kitchen area, as Gabriella changed her clothes into something much more comfortable.

"Friends are good," Gabriella repeated as she walked into view of her best friend, her long brown hair falling over the hooded sweatshirt. She sighed slightly, looking down at her feet. The polish that was on her toes needed to be removed. Shifting slightly, she covered her right foot with her left. Just as Gabriella went to look up to speak again, there was a light knock on the door of the two best friends apartment. The best friends looked at each other, exchanging a look of confusion. Sighing again, Gabriella spoke lightly, "I'll get it,"

Her tiny bare feet shuffled towards the door of their apartment, her brown eyes looking through the small hole that was made for seeing who was on the other side of the door. Her heart stopped slightly, as she recognized the blue eyes of the young man who stood on the other side.

Troy Bolton.

* * *

"So… Gabriella," Troy trailed slightly, as the two best friends had just arrived home from the restaurant the group had ate at.

"Is attractive," Chad grinned at his best friend. Troy groaned lightly, walking in opposite directions of his bush haired friend.

"She is, I'll give you that much," He agreed, calling to his best friend as he lifted the t-shirt from his body, grabbing a t-shirt he had gotten from the college he attended.

"So why not go on a date with her?" His friend questioned from the couch Troy had been sleeping on the past couple of days. Troy let out another slight groan as he slipped the jeans that fit his toned legs off them. Pulling the bottom of the pant leg, he tripped slightly, catching himself on the dresser in Chad's room.

"I don't date," He gritted slightly, pulling a pair of basketball shorts up over his muscular legs, getting comfortable.

"So, you're telling me, you've never been on a date?" Chad raised his eye brows slightly as Troy appeared, plopping down next to him on his temporary bed.

"I have," He said regretfully, catching the look Chad had sent him. His blue eyes closed for a moment, ignoring the slight glare Chad was sending his way.

"But you're not even gonna try with Brie?" Challenging the young man, Troy let out a long sigh, opening his blue eyes to look at his best friend.

"If I try with Brie… And when it ends, I'll still have to see her around. She's Taylor's best friend. You're marrying her… It would just fuck stuff up," Running his large hand through his hair, he paused.

"When it ends? You've already doomed the relationship and you barley have even spoke to her!" Chad pointed out to his best friend, his dark eyes narrowing at his best friend.

"Because…" Troy paused searching for the right words to say to his best friend as he gave his reasoning. "Fuck love," Troy retorted softly, pushing up from the couch where he would later sleep.

"Give love a try, Troy," His best friend insisted, as Troy began to walk away. Just as the words left his mouth, Troy tensed slightly, his brown chestnut hair falling as he looked towards his best friend. The blue eyed beauty let out a small sigh as he let his heart overcome his mind. Chad watched as Troy put his feet into his shoes, his light jacket falling over his built shoulders. "Where are you going, dude?"

Troy looked up at his best friend, a grin forming on his mouth as he held for dramatic effect. "Where do Taylor and Gabriella live again?"

The grin that Troy wore lightly, Chad mimicked. His dark brown eyes seemed to light up as he got the idea of what his best friend was hinting at. "I'll drive you over there,"

* * *

Gabriella's heart raced as she placed her hand over the door knob, turning it to see the blue eyed beauty waiting for her appearance. As she went to open her mouth to ask why Troy was standing in front of her, he interrupted her.

"Go on a date with me," He demanded lightly, his large hand reaching past the wooden door to touch Gabriella's clothed arm.

"I thought you didn't date…" She copied the voice that Troy had just let out. Her brown eyes looking down at the touch he was sending her. Her insides going crazy from the touch of the young man.

"I don't," He grinned slightly, his warm hand traveling up the arm of the brunette. The butterflies she felt in her stomach at dinner resurfaced as his hand left a tiny mark on her clothed body. "But I could make an exception,"

Gabriella bit her lips slightly, looking up at the blue eyes that were staring down at her beautiful figure. "What do you have in mind?"

Troy paused, thinking about the conversation he had with Chad on the way over to the apartment. "Dinner and a movie?" He suggested lightly, his hand stopping at her shoulder, his hand running slightly through her brown hair.

"I'm picking the movie," Gabriella whispered, trying to avoid the tingles that Troy was sending through her body, she collected herself.

"No chick flicks," He narrowed his eyes in a playful way, his warm hand falling from her brown hair, shoving both of his hands into his pockets. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to stop as Troy let got of her. His touch still lingering on her clothed body.

"Then I'm picking where we eat," She challenged, crossing her arms, leaning against the open door the two still stood in.

"Deal. I just hope you like Spiderman," Grinning as Gabriella's brown eyes lit up at the mention of one of her favorite superheros.

"I love Peter Parker," She sighed in a dreamy was, her brown eyes fluttering as her mind wondered off. "And Andrew Garfield in tights… mmm,"

"Wow, I'm already loosing you to a fictional character," Troy chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck, the nervous feeling he had in the car reentering his body.

"You never had a chance," Her dark brown eyes glistened at the young man who stood above her. Her smile seemed to make Troy's heart burst. A silence settled between the two. Troy spoke softly, bringing Gabriella out of her slight trance.

"Well, I better get going. Chad's in the car waiting," His hand jolted up and pointed in the direction of the elevator. "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow," Troy smiled at the Latina, his perfect teeth showcasing for her to see. "If I remember where you guys live," He added with a chuckle, making Gabriella giggle as well.

"Get ready to eat tofu," She stated lightly, making Troy's beautiful blue eyes widen slightly. The brunette's small hand lifted from her crossed arms, waving at the young man who stood in the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella shut the door as Troy started to slowly drift away from the beautiful brunette who was making his mind go crazy.

Troy's heart was beating almost out of his chest as he finally seemed to follow that instead of his brain. And he decided that tomorrow was going to be a stressful day, remembering where Gabriella lived and letting his past not effect his future.


	5. Nausea

Someone had asked me if Troy was going to be a slutty kinda of guy. The answer is no. :) Just to clear things up. I hope you guys like this! It's kinda all over the place. Oh and check out my friends story. The Amy Johnson, Half a Decade Later. It's good. ;) KKKKKK, love you guys! Please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

Gabriella took a small breath as she brushed out the knots in her curly hair as she looked into the reflected image. Her brown eyes looked back nervously at her as she prepared herself for her first date in three years. A date she hoped she wouldn't forget.

Troy Bolton was going to pick her up in less than an hour, and she was till in her work clothes, worn out, and nervous as Hell. Sighing again, she began to pace back in forth. The carpet beneath her feet starting to produce heat from the friction.

"Gab, you're gonna burn a hole in the rug," Taylor smirked slightly at her best friend, making her tiny figure jump slightly. Her brown eyes glared in the direction of her dark skinned friend.

"What do I wear on this date?" She muttered, ignoring her best friend as she dragged her worn out feet over to the small closet in her room, searching through various articles of clothing. Holding up a one shoulder floral print dress, she raised her to Taylor, hoping for some sort of approval.

"That's cute," Taylor smiled, sitting down on Gabriella comfortable bed, looking at her beautiful friend.

"Ugh, we're just going to a get food and see a movie, Taylor. What if I'm too dressed up?" She hissed, shoving the dress back into the crammed closest, searching for something else to wear.

"Calm down, Gab. I'm sure Troy doesn't care what you wear," Reassuring her best friend softly, she got up from her current position, joining her in front of the small closet area.

"This is the first date I've had in years. Or anything close to that. Since… you know," Her voice was low as she reminded the dark skinned girl of a moment she didn't want to remember. A moment that infected the rest of her life. Something she was reminded of every time she took a breath. Every single time she walked into work, she was reminded of the curse or the blessing that was with her. She didn't know.

"Oh babe," Taylor said softly, comforting her best friend. The warm hand landing on the shoulder of the brunette. A small silence fell between the two as they both felt the lose creep back into their life. They didn't speak about what was haunting Gabriella often, but when they did it was brief. "In that case, you have to look hot for Mr. Bolton," Grinning at her best friend she nodded, grabbing the floral dress that was in her hands only moments before.

* * *

Troy was nervous.

Almost as though he was standing in a dimly light space, his braces hurting his teeth as they were slowly being pushed together. His once shaggy brown hair now much more tamed as it was pushed back from his beautiful eyes and spiked in an upward position. His blue eyes still as beautiful as the last time he had been fully alone with the small Montez girl.

His large hands ran down the front of his blue shirt, trying to get the tiny wrinkles out of it, as he nervously bit his lip. He was leaving soon to pick up the brunette from her apartment and just making final adjustments on his outfit.

A blue button down shirts that seemed to make his eyes look even more beautiful then they were. His bottom half was clad in a pair of straight legged jeans that hugged his tones legs perfectly. He flashed his reflection a small smile as he pushed up the front of his hair, a force of habit he had.

His ears perked as he heard his cell phone go off. A ringtone he didn't recognize. Rushing to answer it, he didn't have the number saved in his contacts, this made him a bit nervous.

"Hello?" Troy questioned the unknown stranger, answering it in a low curious voice.

"Am I speaking with Mr. Troy Bolton?" A female voice filled Troy's ears, his heart racing as he didn't recognize the voice of the stranger. It sounded like an older woman to him.

"Yes?" Troy answered softly, letting his hand sink into his pocket.

"Hi, my name is Meredith Hudson. How are you today, Mr. Bolton?" The unknown woman questioned.

"I'm fine, you?" His voice was filled with confusion as the woman tried to have a conversation with him.

"I'm doing well. I was just calling on behalf of your father, Jack. He has you listed as his number one emergency contact," The woman explained. This made Troy's already exploding heart to beat faster. Troy nodded, than realized that the woman on the other side of the phone couldn't see him. "Are you there, Mr. Bolton?" Meredith questioned.

"Yeah, I'm here," His voice cracked as he gripped the phone tighter, his knuckles turning a tint of white. His father. Emergency contact.

"Thank you. Your father was rushed to the emergency room. He fell down the stairs earlier this evening. And due to his current state, he was immediately emitted into the hospital." The woman said almost as though she had recited the few sentenced to a million other son's who had resented their fathers.

"Oh," The only words that seemed to leave Troy's mouth as the news hit him.

"As his doctor, I am calling to let you know he's doing fine. He's recov-"

"I'll be there soon," Being interrupted by Troy's shaking voice, he pressed the end button on his phone several times, making sure the call was ended before he let out a small sigh. A sigh of frustration. A sigh of relief. A sigh of disappointment. His shaking hand cautiously grabbed the keys off of the counter, heading towards the apartment door.

* * *

A faint knock was heard on the door of the Montez/McKessie as Gabriella still rushed to finish getting ready. Her heart stopped as she knew exactly who was standing on the other side of the door. The blue eyed young man who was taking her out on a date.

She tripped slightly, grabbing the nearest piece of furniture to steady her tiny figure, pushing her small foot into the shoe she was forcing her foot into. Straightening her skirt out, she took a deep breath and headed towards the locked door. Her heart beating faster with each step. Grabbing the tiny knob, she twisted it to open it up to a beautiful blue eyed young man who stood there, waiting for the arrival of the girl.

"Hi," She said softly, leaning against the frame of the door, opening it slightly to let the handsome man into her shared apartment.

"Hi," He retorted back softly at her. She noted something was right, her heart dropped. Had he changed his mind about the date?

"Is everything okay?" She asked softly, afraid of the answer that was going to come next. Seeing the body of Troy tense, he hung his head slightly, shaking it. His brown hair moving as his head did.

His voice cracked as he began to speak to the brunette, "I… my dad… he's in the hospital," His sentence hung in the air as Gabriella searched for the right reply. Her heart dropping as she wished she could just hug her elementary school crush.

"Do you want to reschedule?" Regret was laced in her voice as she took a step towards Troy, the smell that wafted off of him, entering his nose making Gabriella's knees go weak.

"Actually," The strained voice said softly, his blue eyes making contact with Gabriella's brown, making her heart jump in surprise. The were a deep blue. "I was wondering if you'd come with me," His voice was low as he took a small step towards her, making her stomach do flips as Troy stood above her.

"Yeah," Her tiny voice cracked, as she stared into the blue pools that belonged to her old crush. "I'll go," She added, pushing back her dark hair from her eyes.

"Thanks," The rasp in his voice filled her ears, making her insides turn at how sexy he sounded.

She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into with this mysterious guy, but she didn't mind.

* * *

"Miley or Selena?" Gabriella asked as they had both settled into the rented car. Her voice seemed to flutter like butterflies wings as Troy tried to stay focused on the road in front of him. The hospital was an hour drive away from Gabriella's apartment building.

A small chuckle left Troy's lips, a smile spreading across them as he glanced at the beautiful who was settle next to him. "What?"

"Miley or Selena?" She asked again, playfully, stretching the seat belt that was strapped across her chest, resentfully.

"Hmmm, are we five again?" Troy said playfully, a grin appearing as he looked at the Latina beside him.

"I say Selena," She pressed her lips together, tilting her head slightly as she thought of the Disney actress.

"What?" Troy exclaimed, his blue eyes enlarging slightly as he let out a small laugh.

"What?" Raising her eyebrow towards the driver, she was confused at his sudden outburst.

"Miley is way better," He said lifting a hand to protest her decision. It was still light outside, yet as the two drove, it was starting to darken. The sun was slowly starting to set, making Troy's eye twinkle in a certain way that made Gabriella's heart jump.

"You're kidding?" She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nope," Popping the P in his word, he licked lips, turning his head to look into the brown eyes of the Latina.

"Selena is way better," She concluded.

"How can you say that?" He exclaimed, throwing a hand up into the air. "Miley was Hannah Montana. Normal girl during the day, popstar at night! And she sang and danced, and still went to school. She had the best of both worlds!" Gabriella let out a giggle, making Troy's insides to do tiny flips.

"Ummm, so? Selena was a wizard," Grinning as she mentioned the fellow beautiful Latina girl, this caused Troy to let out a bellowing laugh.

"Wizards are pretty cool," He agreed, pushing up the front of his hair, a habit he had, his hand landing back on the steering wheel.

"Ha, so you agree!" Gabriella exclaimed, pointing her tiny finger in his direction.

"Nope, Miley is still waaaay better," He teased, grabbing her finger, pulling it slightly as he never let his eyes leave the road in front of him.

"Ugh whatever," Gabriella muttered playfully, giving up, letting her hand fall from his grasp. The warmth that was there fading from his grasp. "Selena's way hotter,"

This made Troy's grin spread further as he raised an eye brow towards the brunette stationed next to him, causing a giggle to escape her lips. Something Troy could get used to.

* * *

Troy gulped as he entered the busy hospital, Gabriella at his side. Her tiny figure shaking as thoughts rushed back to her head. Gabriella's brown eyes glanced up at the towering figuring, his once shining blue eyes now filled with worry. This caused Gabriella to shrink, her own problems being put on the back burner of her mind.

A sigh erupted from Troy's lips as he took unfamiliar steps in the giant building, Gabriella following suite. The blue eyes never looked down to see if the brunette was still beside him. He was focused.

As the pair approached a desk, there was a receptionist behind the counter. Betty, the name tag read. "Excuse me?" Politely as he could as he tried to hold his composure together.

"How many I help you, sir?" The woman asked, her hair was a tent of gray. She had the same blue eyes Troy's had. She was slightly bigger than most woman, but she seemed like the kind of woman most kids would visit if they saw her sitting on her porch. She smiled at Troy, making something fill inside. The smile that crossed her lips seemed to give Troy a small sense of something he usually didn't have. Hope.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what room Jack Bolton is in?" The voice that escaped Troy's mouth was something Gabriella had never heard before. It was a low, that seemed to be filled with something. Worry? Sadness? She didn't know. What she did know was that she wanted to hug Troy.

"Yes, one moment," Betty said, typing on the keyboard in front of her, her chubby fingers gliding across the numerous keys in front of her. "He's in room 204. That's on the second floor. You'll take the elevator than to your left, it should be the second room," She smiled in Troy's direction.

"Thank you, have a nice night," He said softly, his blue eyes looking down at Gabriella, her brown eyes connecting with his. He heard the woman mutter something. Gabriella smiled at the woman as Troy began to walk away from the two. His feet slowly began to make their way towards the elevators that were located only a couple yards away from Troy's new friend, Betty.

As Gabriella caught up with the young man, she slipped her tiny hand into his. Butterflies filling her body. This caught Troy off guard as the tiny hand gripped his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He looked down at the small Latina, a small smile creeping onto his lips as their laced fingers sent sparks through his whole body. Sparks he had never felt before. Reassurance, another thing that he had never really felt before.

Speaking for the first time to Gabriella since they had gotten out of the car, he looked at her, his blue eyes softening. "I know this isn't exactly how a first date-" Troy was interrupted by Gabriella's small hand squeezing his again.

"This is perfect," She said softly, her free hand touching Troy's clothed arm slightly. She smiled at him, making his insides feel warm. The warmth of her touch electrifying his whole body.

Despite what her insides were saying, she needed to be there for Troy right now. She wanted to run the other was instead of being reminded of what happened to her. She didn't want to relive the horrible memory that she felt was in toe soon.


	6. Cesarean

Sorry if this chapter upsets anyone... but it ends nicely. Please read and review! I love you guys. Also, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. And yeah... read and review please. This might be my only update this week... I have alot going on this week and I'll trying to pull together a chapter for you guys, but anyway... here is your chapter.

* * *

"I'll stay with you," Her voice commanded softly as she gripped the muscular arm tighter almost as though she was the patient laying in the hospital bed.

"Gabriella, you don't have too," His deep voice reassured as they waited patiently outside of Jack Bolton's room.

"I want too," The brown eyes of Gabriella stared into the blue. She was worried about Troy and Jack.

"I can have Chad come pick you up. Or Taylor. Really, you don't have to stay," Troy insisted, his ocean eyes a deep blue as he ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"I know. But I'm going to," She pushed softly, her dark eyes darting towards the figure that laid still in the hospital bed. Jack's matching blue eyes closed as he was in a sleep. Gabriella's tiny body tensed a little as she looked at the sleeping body. Her mind flashing back to the night she had laid in almost identical hospital bed, her world lost. All she wanted was someone there by her side when her world seemed to crumble.

_Smiling slightly, Gabriella looked down at her swelling stomach, rubbing her hand over her growing belly._

_She was six and a half months pregnant. And all she had was the tiny life that seemed to dwell inside of her. She didn't have her mother anymore, who passed away without meeting her grandchild. She didn't have the father of her baby. The father that swore he would stick with her through the entire pregnancy but soon finding out about a dirty deed she had no clue about. She didn't have him anymore. She felt like all she had was the baby that lived inside of her._

_As Gabriella began to walk towards her red Oldsmobile, that belonged to her father during his high school years, she hummed quietly to herself, smiling. She thought of the life she was preparing for her baby and herself, without the man who was untrue. The life that would need no man._

_Dangling the set of keys in her right hand, she searched for her car key in the dark. She hand twisting slightly to obtain the key. "Ha, got it!" She said out loud as she won the fight with her tiny keychain. Successfully opening her car door, she settled herself into the red automobile, fastening her seatbelt across her growing figure, she giggled to herself remembering when she had first had to adjust the belt to accommodate the life inside of her stomach._

_Grabbing the key she had fought with earlier, she placed it into the ignition. Turning it to start her old car, she felt the motor kick and the lights inside of the car illuminating the whole vehicle. Pulling of the parking space, she watched the road in front of her, cautiously waiting for the appropriate time to enter traffic._

_Her brown eyes were peeled, as she pulled into oncoming traffic, making sure there was perfect time to fit her boxy car onto the road. Just as she pulled onto the two lane highway, her world seemed to crash as a car collided with Gabriella's old red car. Nothing only ruining her old car, but what seemed to be her developing life._

_Waking up in the hospital two days later, she was sore and confused. Her whole body ached as her brown eyes popped open. She scanned the room around her, her breathing becoming uneven as she realized she wasn't at home. In her room. She was shoved into a hospital room. Somewhere she didn't want to be. Her sight began to blur she tears brimmed her brown eyes. She looked at her hand, she was hooked up to a machine she didn't understand. She looked around for any nurses, doctors? Anything. She needed to know what was going on._

_Sitting up slightly, a sharp pain entered her stomach. Her baby. Looking down at her now flat stomach, she panicked. Tears pouring her eyes as she let out a scream, an earth shattering cry, as she pulled back the covers that were laid over her awoken body._

_Hearing the sound of Gabriella's shriek, a crowd of nurses and doctors rushed into the small room the brunette inhabited. Looking as panicked as she did, she scanned the room for any intruder or any other threat._

_"Where's my baby?" Gabriella cried, her voice shaking, as she gripped her stitched stomach. What seemed to be a doctor, stepped forward towards the freighted brunette, speaking softly as he cautiously tested his limits with her, he reached for her hand._

_"Miss Montez, you were in an accident two nights ago," The man spoke softly, taking steps closer towards the shaking figure. The tiny hospital appeal that was provided now seemed to be seeping with a small trace of Gabriella's red blood. Her stitches ripped. "You're bleed, please let me help you," He pleaded. Gabriella stuck her free hand out, stopping the man from coming closer to her shaken figure._

_"Don't come near me," She shouted in agony. Gripping her empty stomach tighter, in pain. "Where is my baby?" She asked, closing her brown eyes, as her bottom lip quivered._

_"Miss Montez, we tried to save her. We had to remove her by a cesarean section," He said softly, his green eyes meeting the brown of the endangered mother._

_"She? I had a baby girl?" She questioned, her brown eyes swelling with more tears, as she gripped her bleeding stomach._

_"Yes, Miss Montez. She was premature and we thought she would be able to make it, but there were complications and she passed this morning," His green eyes seeped with sympathy for the young mother. As her body shook from the impact of the news. "You're bleeding, Miss Montez, please. I need to help you,"_

_Letting her hand down softly, she allowed the doctor to step forward, her heart breaking. Her world crashing around her. She didn't even get to meet the only person who would've mattered in her life. The father of the baby no longer played a part. She lost the only person she loved. _

_ Her heart was shattered. Broken. Destroyed._

Tears seemed to brim the beautiful brown eyes of Gabriella as she thought back to night she lost the love of her life, her baby. Her back turned to the beautiful man who stood above her, watching his dying father. She sniffled as quietly as she could, trying to avoid the attention from Troy who stood so close to her, she could hear his breath exiting his body.

"Is something wrong, Gab?" Gab, a nick name she hadn't heard in years. A nick name her father would call her when she was just a young girl. At the mention of that name, she tensed slightly.

"No," She lied, slightly, turning as Troy went to grasp her bear arm, something she longed for at this time. She was crying on their first date. Great, she thought.

"You're lying," His voice was low and sexy, as he grabbed her cool arm, his warm hand sending chills all the way down to her toes. Turning her tiny figure towards his towering one, he stared into her brown eyes with his blue. Making her knees wobble.

"I am," She sniffled, wiping away a tiny tear that was threatening to fall from her giant brown eyes. She looked away from the amazing stare that was piercing her soul.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, running his warm hand up her arm, a habit he had when he was around her. He searched for her brown eyes that avoided his beautiful gaze.

"It's just that I'm fucked up," She whispered, pulling her tiny body from his grasp. Silently cursing herself as she did. She whipped her body around, her back facing his chest. She felt that even if she looked in his direction, he would pull her soul from her and make her knees go weak. Her brown eyes looking in the direction of Troy's sleeping father.

Troy let out a low chuckle, as his hand touched her arm again. He laughed, she thought. He actually laughed at her. "And I'm not?"

Turning slightly, she peaked at the beautiful young man who stood behind her, a sigh erupting from her body. "It's just, I have a lot of baggage, Troy," She pushed, wanting to pull from his grasp again, but she didn't.

"I do too," He said softly, his arm pulling her body to face him. His blue making her stomach do flips. Something seemed to come over Troy. Something he didn't understand in that moment. Something that made his heart overcome his mind. He didn't know Gabriella well enough to say that he wanted to be in a relationship with her, but he knew that he wanted to be with her. Not in a sexual way. Not in a needy way. But just be with her. Just to see her smiling face once and a while. To see her brown eyes staring back at his. He just wanted to see her in an environment other than inside the white walls of a hospital. He didn't understand how he had just let her inside of his built up walls. He didn't understand how no other woman did this to his insides.

His hand wondering up the cool arm of the Latina, caressing the smooth cheek of Gabriella, he smiled at her, a weak smile. "I like you," He said softly, his thumb grazing her cheek. The brunette's eyes looked into the deep blue, her chest heaving up and down with every breath she took. She nodded, agreeing with what he said. Almost as if she was saying it back to him without speaking. He continued as she was almost left speechless "And I don't know what it is about you," He added, as the goose bumps that were crawling on his skin intensified as Gabriella's cool hand gripped his. "But, I have these things inside of my stomach when I'm around you,"

"Butterflies," She finished for him, squeezing the hand that gripped her cheek. "I have them too," The blue seemed to smile into her brown as his face was sent into a small grin, making the tiny fluttering creator move around in tummy. "Oh, there they are," She added, making the smile on Troy's face grow a little wider.

"We can take this day by day," His sexy voice making the butterflies in Gabriella's stomach turn into something much bigger. A bird? Five hundred birds? Nodding as Troy spoke, she felt the hand gripping her cheek, move down to her shoulder, pulling her tiny figure closer to hers.

"Day by day," She repeated tenderly, letting his hand go, the breath in her throat hitching as his head floated towards hers. His figure inching closer to hers.

His lips enclosed hers as his hand drifted into the dark depths of her brown curls, pulling her even closer to him, making a sigh escape her lips, as they seemed to fall into each other. The tiny hands of the Latina gripped Troy's neck, trying hopelessly to be closer to the muscular young man. She wanted to feel his heart beating against her chest.

Both of their minds raced back to the single moment they stood in a closest, only twelve years old. The nerves that set in their stomach that night making them fumble as they both didn't know what was happening around them. Twelve years later, they stood together in a hospital waiting room, watching over Troy's dying dad, as their lips were tangled together for the second time. Pulling apart from the kiss moments later, they pair seemed out of breath. The brown just seemed to peer into the blue as they both seemed to catch their breath, neither of them having the right words to say to each other. They just both seemed to smile at each other, both remembering the first night they had kissed. The night that seemed to seal their fate.

Day by day, they both repeated inside of their heads as they gazed into each other's eyes, the butterflies in their stomachs were in sync with each other, fluttering around aimlessly as they just connected with each other.

Day by day.


	7. I'm sorry, I love you

To my faithful readers whom I've abandoned,

I am terribly sorry for being so... shitty with my updates. I've had so much going on with work and I started my classes at the beginning of September. I guess you're expecting a chapter from this story, huh? Well I hate to disappoint, even thought that's all I've been... My dad had restored the computer to it's original settings the other day... which means, I lost everything. All the chapters I've written. All the letters and things I've written. And most of all, this story. I am a terrible person for not updating that chapters I had already written. I am re downloading the word processor as I type this... on notepad, lol. I am going to try and carry on this story. I recently got an idea for a new story... And I really want to go on that and publish that for you guys. But I always do that, so I am going to try and stick to my guns and write and finish this baby!

Well, I know you probably hate me right now. I would hate me too. It's been months since I've written anything and posted it on here. But you know, life sucks. Truly does. I've been going through so much shit. Remember Zach? Yeah... well. He likes someone. And they don't feel the same way about him. Looks like he finally got a taste of his own medicine, I guess. It just really sucks to love someone and they don't feel the same way. And I can't help but love it. To see him so sad and upset because she doesn't love him. Yeah, well that was me for almost nine months. And I told no one and let the bitterness and shit just build inside of me. I smile though when he's upset. Is that cynical of me? He finally gets to see what it was like to love someone and not have them love you back. He was making a big deal about how 'he's done with girls because they all suck.' And my best friend asked him, "well what about Angela?" His response was, "I just never found her appealing." And now the girl he's hopelessly falling in love with is doing that same thing that happened to me. Karma is a bitch, huh? Oh well. I can't help but be bitter. Ugh.

Anyway, all that bullshit aside, I will hope to be updating this story soon. And starting to write my new one. And I will post that one after I have finished The Bump. That is what is going to be my motivation, to post this new story that I have just rattling about in my brain when I finish this one. I hope you guys don't hate my too much... cause I love you. But yeah... I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you again for reading my stuff And I love you. If you guys want to give me any input on what should happen to Troy and Gabriella, please PM me or post a review! It would really mean a lot to me if I had your opinion. Anyway, I should go to bed. It's almost five in the morning.

Oh! And one more thing I forgot to mention, Zac Efron is perfect. Okay! Thanks. BYE BYE! ;)


	8. Embryo

Hi guys. :) Here's an update. Things are finally starting to slow down for me, a little. So, I'm gonna start writing more, hopefully. Thank you for reading and reviewing Want You Back. It really means a lot to me! Enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks.

* * *

Taylor stared at the brunette, her brown eyes somewhat glaring at the beautiful brunette. Gabriella simply grinned at the dark skinned girl, causing her to let out a slight laugh as Taylor let out a groan of frustration.

"So, you're not gonna tell me anything about your date with hottie Bolton?" Taylor pressed as Gabriella rolled her mocha colored eyes. Taylor had come up with a nick name for Troy.

"Taylor, you know I don't kiss and tell,"

"Aha! So you kissed him," Taylor said pointing her finger at the brunette, causing her cheeks to flush a crimson color. Gabriella stayed silent for a moment as her best friend accused her, she shook her head, letting out a small laugh.

"My lips are sealed," Almost as if she were in fifth grade again, Gabriella imitated zipping her lips shut causing another groan to escape Taylor's glossed lips.

"Well, you didn't get home until two in the morning! I need details Montez," She pressed, her big brown eyes pleading with her best friend as the two sat at the small table they had in their two bedroom apartment.

Gabriella now glared at her dark skinned best friend, "You waited up for me... mom?"

Shrugging her shoulders she took a sip of the coffee in front of her, "I'm a light sleeper," Taylor sighed, setting the mug down back onto the wooden table.

"It wasn't what I expected it to be," The olive skinned girl said softly, brushing her curly hair from her back as she looked down at the cup of tea in front of her, "He wasn't what I thought he was going to be," She added bringing the tea up to her lips, as she remembered the kiss the two shared.

"Is that good?" Taylor asked curiously, the brown eyes of the beautiful brunette looked up to gaze into her best friend's questioning chocolate eyes.

"He's so mysterious," Almost as if she were talking to herself, she pressed her lips together, thinking back to the date she had only the night before. "I feeling like I'm being drawn to him. I don't know what it is," She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

"You know you're my best man, right?" The bushy haired young man said as he passed the orange sphere to the blue eyed beauty as the two played a game of one on one.

"I am?" Stopping, he looked at his best friend. His blue eyes filling with a slight happiness.

"You're like my brother," Chad scoffed, almost as if it he were offended Troy didn't know he was the best man. "No, you are my brother." He corrected himself. "I wouldn't want anyone other guy by my side the biggest day of my life,"

A wide smile spread on the lips of the blue eyed basketball player, his eyes twinkling. "Thanks man,"

"Don't get mushy on me now man," Chad said grinning at Troy. Passing the ball towards his built chest, he grinned at the soon to be groom.

"You know I don't do mushy man, common," Troy retorted with a matching grin as he watched his dark skin friend dribble down the center of the court, making a lay-up with ease. Retrieving the rebond, he passed it towards the blue eyed athlete.

"Oh, speaking of mushy, how did your date go with Brie?" Almost as if the wind was knocked right out of him, Troy lost the grin on his face, looking at his best friend.

"She's so different," He said reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. He didn't know exactly what to say.

"Different?" Chad asked with a slight chuckle, earning a look from Troy. Shrugging his shoulders, he dripped the orange ball passed his dark skinned friend, he shot the ball, making it with ease.

"Different," Troy confirmed with a nod. His mind drifting back the night before. His lips feeling the taste of Gabriella's.

* * *

A small smile graced Troy's lips as Gabriella walked into the small diner, her brown hair flowing down over her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

It had been two weeks since their first 'date' and Troy had arranged that they should meet at Hazel's. The pair had sent several text messages and made plenty of phone calls since their first date, but in the two weeks, they hadn't seen each other.

"Gabreilla," His deep voice called lightly, catching her attention. Her brown eyes looking for the intense blue eyes. Getting up from the tiny booth he was seated in, he started to walk towards her. They had agreed to meet for dinner after Gabriella had gotten off work.

"Hi," She said softly as she approached the mysterious man. Troy noted that she was still dressed in her work clothes. She looked beautiful.

"You look nice," He said softly, motioning towards her petite body. A tiny of red covered Gabriella's cheeks as her brown eyes glanced down at her tired body. She shrugged slightly.

"Thanks," Almost as shy as a five year, her voice was soft. Sliding her body into the booth where Troy was seated opposite only moments before. "You look... comfy," She said with a giggle as Troy was dressed in a pair of jeans and a Blink-182 band shirt. His all time favorite band.

"I am," He said with a slight chuckle, sliding into the booth across from the beautiful brunette. His blue eyes met her brown the second he was settled. "So, what do you think you're gonna get," He asked, his eyes darting down towards the menu that waitress had put down in front of him when he arrived.

"Hmmm," Gabriella pressed her lips together as her dark eyes glanced towards the lamented paper. This caught the attention of the blue eyed beauty, looking up to see the brunette undecided. He decided that she looked adorable when she was undecided.+ "I don't know yet,"

"My dad used to always take me here when I was younger," Troy's voice was soft. This caught Gabriella's attention. He mentioned his dad. As his eyes drifted back towards the selection, the brunette looked at him with such interest. "I love it here," He continued, letting out a small sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I've only been here a couple of times," Gabriella admitted sheepishly, her brown eyes not leaving the beautiful face of the mysterious young man in front of her. She caught the grin that graced his lips as he looked up at the brunette, her breath hitching in her throat at the blue in his eyes. Breath taking.

"Well... looks like you'll have to come here more than a couple of times," He teased, his blue eyes twinkling like a small child's. She was in love with the blue in his eyes.

"I guess," She said softly back. Breaking the intense stare, she looked back down at the menu before her, her dark eyes reading the same meal for the third time. A chicken salad sandwich, which was a problem because she didn't eat meat.

"My name's Sarah, I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink, sweetie?" Pointing her ball point pen towards the attractive male that sate across from the tiny Latina. Sarah was a young waitress, attractive, and blonde. And she was trying to hit on Troy, in front of Gabriella. Suddenly, Gabriella felt something hit her in the stomach. Was that jealousy? No.

"Uhh," Troy chuckled softly, his blue eyes drifting up towards the dark eyes of waitress, "I'll just get a water for now," He nodded, darting his beautiful baby blues towards the brown that captivated him. Well at least he wasn't flirting with her, Gabriella concluded.

"Okay," She smiled towards Troy in a charming way. But she sure was trying to flirt with him. "And for you?" Sarah said directing her attention towards Gabriella.

"I'll take the same," Softly, she looked up at the waitress. Sarah sure was beautiful and she hated her.

"No problem, I'll be right back to get your orders," Walking away, Gabriella rolled her mocha eyes slightly, looking back down towards the menu in front of her.

"She was totally checking you out," A small laugh left Gabriella's lips as she flipped the back of the menu over, looking at the desserts.

"She was not!" Troy hissed looking at the blonde who was getting their drinks ready. Two waters.

"What can I get you to drink, sweetie?" She mocked the blonde waitress once she was out of ear shot distance. A chuckle left Troy's lips, making Gabriella's stomach to do a slight flip.

"Jealous?" Raising an eye brow at the brunette, her brown eyes looked up the see the blue filled with amusement. Glaring playfully at the young man who looked handsome, she rolled her eyes again.

"I just don't like when girls throw themselves at people and she was all over you like mud on a freaking pig," She said gritting her teeth together as she shrugged. She noticed the small blonde making her way back over towards the couple, carrying two clear glasses of water, one in either hand.

"So, what can I get for you folks," Sarah said her dark eyes drifting towards Troy's attractive figures. Thoughts filled Gabriella's mind, was this Sarah thinking of Troy shirtless? Naked? At dinner with her. Gabriella was jealous. So what? She thought to herself.

Gabriella cleared her throat, catching the attention of the blonde. This caused a grin to spread across Troy's lips. She pointed to a selection on the menu. Her dark eyes glancing down as well. "I think I'm gonna get a cup of brocoli and cheese soup, and a large garden salad with extra ranch, please," She looked at the waitress and then back down at the menu, "And can I have the hot fudge sundae, but can I have it before my meal?"

"Before your meal?" Sarah asked, a bit confused. Gabriella merely nodded, handing her menu to the blonde woman.

"Me too," Troy said pressing his lips together as he closed his menu, setting it aside for her to later take. This caught the brunette's attention, he was ordering the same thing as her? Her dark eyes looking up at the blue eyed beauty. "Except can I have caramel on my sundae and not fudge?"

"Really?" The brunette questioned, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Troy. His blue met her brown. He nodded and smiled at her, making her heart beat faster.

"Sure," Sarah smiled at them both, Troy with a little more interest than he'd like to admit. As the blonde began to walk away, he let out a small breath.

"So you were right," He let out a small chuckle, grabbing the glass that sat in front of him, taking a sip from it as he received a look of confusion from the brunette who was across from him. "She was trying to hit on me," Shaking his head slightly, he looked at the brunette in front of him.

"Why did you do that," She asked bluntly, her eyes intense.

"What?" Troy questioned softly, almost as if he didn't know what she was speaking of.

"Order the same thing as me,"

"I guess I wanted to see how good vegetarians eat," A grin spreading across the lips Gabriella wanted to place hers over. This earned a small glare from the brunette as a smile spread across her lips. Her heart doing flips in her chest. "But the real question is... why do you want your dessert before your meal? Didn't your mother ever tell you that it'll spoil your dinner?" Troy teased her as he watched her lips cover the straw that was in her water.

Gabriella merely shrugged as she sipped her drink. "I just thought, why not have the best part of the meal first? I mean who's really going to stop me from enjoying my ice cream first? Not you," She smiled, her white teeth flashing at him as he shook his head.

"You're something," He said softly, letting out a small chuckle as Gabriella smiled at him. Troy's heart was filling with something. Something he had never felt before.

* * *

"Tonight was nice," Troy said softly, his fingers lacing with the brunette's as they strode down the sidewalk towards Gabriella's parked car. Their stomachs were filled with ice cream, garden salads, and butterflies.

"It was," Copying his tone, she leaned slightly into his embrace, welcoming it without hesitation as they continued down the sidewalk they remained silent, just enjoying one company. The pair stopped in front of the silver car Gabriella owned.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Twisting her key to unlock the door of her car, she turned to face Troy. The words blurted from the mouth of the short brunette, as she turned to face the blue eyed man.

Rocking on the heels of his feet, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, he looked at the Latina in front of him. "Depends, what do you have planned?"

A sigh of relief washed of Gabriella as he accepted her invite. "I was thinking we could see that movie," She said softly, running a hand through her long hair, a nervous habit she had.

"I'm paying, no arguments," He growled lightly, leaning into the brunette. The scent that drifted off him entered her nose. She had insisted that she would pay for dinner. They had fought over the bill for a good twenty minutes and while he got up to go to the restroom, she had slipped her card over to Sarah, paying for their meals.

Gabriella nodded, as the lips of Troy inched closer to hers. She let her hands fall to her sides as her eyes closed, as his lips lingered over hers in a teasing manner. This was driving her insane. She was caught under his spell.

His lips caught hers in a small kiss, that quickly rose with a heat in a matter of moments. Gabriella's forgotten arms entrancing Troy's built waist, almost if she would fall over from the embrace. Troy's hand was pressed against the side of Gabriella's silver car as his other hand ran up and down the exposed arm of the Latina. He leaned into the kiss, deepening it ease. Their lips were seemingly made for each other.

Reluctantly, Troy pulled back before he lost control. His blue eyes filled with a slight desire for the brunette that stood beneath him. "I'll see you tomorrow," His voice husked, as he brought his smooth hand up to the small face of the Latina, pushing back a piece of dark hair from her face. His lips attaching to hers for a brief moment. This kiss was much more chaste. Though it still left the two wanting more.

"Goodnight," Gabriella said breathlessly, as her lips parted from Troy's soft ones.

"Goodnight beautiful," Troy's voice was low and it made Gabriella's stomach do a flip. As Troy slowly made his was towards his own vehicle Gabriella's dark eyes never left his figure. He was so mysterious to her and she didn't understand how one person could be that attractive. His blue eyes captivated her and she wanted to spend the whole day staring into them.

Sighing to herself, she opened her car door and settled into the drivers seat. What was Troy Bolton doing to her? She didn't even know him for a month and she felt like she was wrapped up into him. "Fuck," She said to herself, letting her head fall back against her seat.


End file.
